Kanedaichi
How Kanedaichi joined the Tourney Kanedaichi is introduced as a hermit living a lonesome life in an old, retired transmission tower for 3 years. He claims to have bought it and living in there since then. He was actually trapped within it by his own Stand Super Fly and had built a home while preparing to escape. He acted peaceful so Josuke Higashikata would enter his tower without worrying about an enemy Stand. He did however live there for a long time, as he grew calluses thick and strong enough to support his weight, open bottles and a variety of things. He fought Josuke, Okuyasu Nijimura and Mikitaka Hazekura, but decides to stay in the tower after being defeated. He becomes a Morioh landmark, letting tourists take his picture with them for spices and tools. One day after the Yoshikage Kira crisis, Kanedaichi was visiting in his tower home by an elephant named Bob Trumpet. A device that would allow Kanedaichi to leave for the second Tourney was secretly activated by the elephant. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a knife near his face. After the announcer calls his name Flips two times, then when close to the camera, surrounds himself with electrical tower screws and says "I can see them... They're finally here. Are they interested in me?" Special Moves Screw Loose (Neutral) Kanedaichi snaps his fingers then pylon screws and bolts fly at the opponent. Law of Conservation (Side) Kanedaichi holds one of Super Fly's tower legs out. If anyone tries to hit it, a reflection of the opponent will turn the attack back to him/her. Old Maid (Up) Kanedaichi swings up using some of Super Fly's cable wires. Weapon Produce (Down) Kanedaichi produces blades from his calluses and slashes them three times. Hanged by a Thread (Hyper Smash) Kanedaichi swings at the opponent using Super Fly's cables. If he hits, he swings around, binding the opponent, then kicks the back of his/her head, then produces a spear and thrusts it into the opponent, knocking him/her away. Tower of Hell (Final Smash) Kanedaichi summons some pieces of Super Fly. If anyone hits them, Kanedaichi will gloat "This pylon will return whatever you did you it!" then the tower's nails will pierce the opponent, pin him/her down, then a shower of nails rain on the opponent saying "The direction and angle are perfect." Then a wire pulls the opponent up and Toyohiro throws some knives to knock the opponent away. Victory Animations #Kanedaichi rests on a Super Fly I-beam then says "When you enter this tower, no one comes out until someone else gets in." #Kanedaichi shows weapons inside his body and says "Superfly isn't a Stand I can control." #Kanedaichi swings on Super Fly's wires, then points forward and holds a nail saying "I just said "Impossible", but that was wrong. Let em rephrase that and say, "you fool"." On-Screen Appearance Slides down tower wires as the camera zooms then says "It's been a while since I've spoken to other people." Trivia *Kanedaichi's rival is a ZPD officer dressed in civilian clothing, Officer Bob Trumpet. *Toyohiro Kanedaichi shares his English voice actor with Noob Saibot. *Toyohiro Kanedaichi shares his Japanese voice actor with Neji Hyuga. *Toyohiro Kanedaichi shares his French voice actor with Joe II, Snapper, Ryuroh, Mr. Robert, Spade, Garuda and Juza. *Toyohiro Kanedaichi shares his Arabic voice actor with Kimimaro, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Dante, Hisoka Murow, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Dino, Supreme Kai and Dr. Gero. *Toyohiro Kanedaichi shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hiei, Shio Sakaki, Kim Jae Hoon and Sting Oakley (in the Chaos Gundam). *Even though he was bound to his Super Fly tower Stand in the Diamond is Unbreakable manga and anime, he is strangely able to come and go as he pleased, still using Superfly's abilities in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. In his FMV Endings, he shows his real face, a scarred one. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters